Insert really cool title here
by AnotherYugiohfangirl
Summary: Might be R later, depending on what reviewers want. Kaiba gathers up Yugi and the gang in order to solve a worldwide problem concerning duel monsters and pyrimids and stuff- the gang's going to Egypt to find out what they can do to help. Contains blossom


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, or any of the characters, 'cause if I did, all most all the boys would be gay, and everyone would have magical powers... anyway, Yu-gi-oh, the characters, and all the cards are owned by Kazuki Takahashi, my idle, not me. Arigato! -AYFG  
  
NAMES: Okay, people, I need your help on this. For THIS chapter, I'll use dub names, but if I get enough reviews saying to change them, I will! thank you!  
MAIN COUPLES: * Yami/Yugi * Kaiba/Joey * Tristan/Duke (they seem like the only real yaoi couple in the show to me) * Bakura/Ryou/Marik (the er... 'good' one) + the girls will either get together with some of my OC badguys, or eachother, depending on what reviewers ask.  
WARNINGS: Shonen-ai, possible shojo- ai, (probable yaoi), cursing, and dubs because I'm a dork.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: My motto is, 'let the reviewers decide!!' any suggestions I like (or just feel like doin'), will be taken to heart, then to the keyboard! So if you have a good one you think I'll like, put it in the review! Please tell me if I should change from dub names to Japa names, and if you want lemons, or lime- whatever the poo that is, or anything else! submit submit!!!! Arigato!  
  
SETTING: Takes place after the badguys who come after Marik/Malik. (The DOOM organization.) If there's anything after that (which I truly hope there WILL be), uh... this is in a... alternate universe or somethin'... yeah... that works... man I'm getting lazy...  
  
--------------------------------------------Chapter one: Settling in-------- ------------------------  
Yugi Moto awoke with a start when he heard a scream from his living room. He raced into the room to find his grandfather and mother, (AN: real character from show/manga, and no, I won't keep doing this, promise!), watching the television.  
"Yugi, look at that!" Yugi's grandfather pointed to the television. Yugi watched, with wide eyes, as he saw seemingly real duel monsters on the television screen, attacking various places. The pictures were flashing repeatedly, and the reporters were talking about something.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yugi hurried over to it to answer it and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw none other than Seto Kaiba himself, standing at the door.  
"K-Kaiba?!!" Yugi exclaimed.  
"We're leaving, Yugi. Pack your things. You have six minutes." Kaiba said.  
"WHAT?!!!" Yugi's mother exclaimed. "What are you talking about? Where are you taking Yugi?!"  
"I think it's in your best interests to let Yugi come with me, no questions asked. I guarantee his safety." Kaiba snapped as Yugi ran off.  
"What? What do you mean? Is he going to be in danger?!" His mother exclaimed. Up in Yugi's room, the said young tri-color haired young man was currently packing his things- and having a conversation with the spirit that inhabited his Millennium puzzle.  
  
"Yami, what do you think is going on?" Yugi asked as he stuffed some of his clothes in a suitcase.  
"I'm not sure, Yugi, but I DO have a bad feeling." Yami replied.  
"Same here... Kaiba must know something about it if he's rallying the gang together... maybe he'll tell us."  
"He'd better." Yami agreed, then Yugi ran back down the stairs.  
"Okay Kaiba, I'm ready to go... where's my mom?" Yugi looked around.  
"I don't know." Kaiba scratched his cheek innocently.  
"KAIBA!!! WHERE'S MY MOM?!!" Yugi yelled.  
Kaiba sweat dropped and moved to the side. The closet burst open and Yugi's mother fell out, a broom in her hands.  
"See? She's safe. Now let's go." Kaiba grabbed Yugi's wrist and darted out the door, then onto his helicopter. Later....  
"Okay Kaiba..." Yami snapped, dividing with his aibou. "WHAT is going on?"  
"I recently received an email." Kaiba replied, flying the helicopter that now held four other people. Five including Yami.  
"Who was the email from?" Duke asked, leaning against the wall, Tristan beside him. Across from Tristan was Yugi, and beside him was Mokuba.  
"I'll fill them in, if you'd like, Seto." Mokuba piped up.  
"No, that's all right, Mokuba. I need you to get to work." Kaiba replied, with narrowed eyes.  
"...I know... that's why I offered..." Mokuba pouted, returning to his work on the small laptop.  
"All right... I'm sure that by now you've all seen the headlines in the newspaper."  
"Nope..." Joey picked at his ear.  
"...Uh.. then I'm sure you've watched the News?" Kaiba asked.  
"Nope." Joey replied, studying his finger.  
"...Joey do you even have ANY idea at all as to why you're here?" Kaiba snapped.  
"Nope..." Joey tiredly turned to the young CEO. "I came 'cause you picked me up.  
"Okay then. I'm hereby shunning you. Anyway, other more important and intelligent people in the helicopter," Kaiba continued, "I got an E- mail from Ishizu Ishtar recently, she says that the so called duel monster attacks started up in Egypt. Some recently uncovered pyramid was said to be- "  
"Cut to the chase, Kaiba." Yami snapped. "Why are we here?  
"Well, to make a long long story incredibly short, someone supposedly... read a spell or something in the pyramid, it made the duel monster tablets come to life, and now they're reeking havoc on the entire world."  
"What did Ishizu have to say about all this?" Yami asked.  
"She told me to get everyone that I thought could help, and she listed a few people that will remain confidential, and she said to bring them all to Egypt. We might be staying there for a bit but don't get too comfortable, I've assembled an airship for us to live on for as long as it takes to get rid of these stupid so called monsters and-"  
"Wait a minute, Kaiba!" Joey cut in. "Why are YOU getting involved in all of this mess?!"  
"Yeah, you don't usually do something unless there's something in it for you." Tristan pointed out.  
"Nii-sama doesn't need an excuse! It's none of your business anyway!" Mokuba looked up from his work.  
"Hey, hey, sorry sorry!" Tristan raised his hands defensively. "I- I was just saying-"  
"It's all right, Mokuba, everyone get ready, we're here." Kaiba said.  
"In Egypt?" Joey blinked.  
"NO YOU IDIOT!!! We still have more people to pick up and we're going to Egypt in my airship!" Kaiba snapped.  
"Who all is coming, may I ask?" Yugi asked, trying to be polite.  
"You guys, and I have one more person to pick up. You can all make yourselves at home in the airship, Wheeler, you're coming with me."  
"Huh? Why?" Joey asked.  
"Because there are only five rooms on the ship and we all HAVE to have roommates, you're mine along with Mokuba, and I don't trust you alone in our room." He snapped.  
"Uh... okay..." Joey blinked before following Kaiba as the others followed Mokuba to the airship. 'Why would Kaiba choose me for a roommate??' Joey thought.  
"Hurry up, puppy, we're in a bit of a hurry." Kaiba snapped, boarding a four man helicopter this time.  
"Comin- and I'm not a dog!!!" Joey yelled, boarding. Meanwhile, on the airship....  
"Wow!!!" The others were all over the main deck, inspecting everything, looking over how 'cool' it was, and exploring everything in the room.  
Mokuba tapped his foot impatiently. "You guys!!! I have to show you to your rooms now!!"  
"Hey Mokuba, there's five spots on the main deck, who operates this thing?" Tristan asked.  
"Deck?" Yami looked up from inspecting the stick shift and joystick controller seat.  
"Glad you asked Tristan. My brother operates the head control system, with all the complicated buttons and stuff. For the time being, I'll operate the other one with joysticks, until my brother and I can train one of you others to do it, you'll all learn how to work most everything eventually, just in case." Mokuba replied.  
"O...kay...." Tristan blinked. "What're these other ones, there's three of them."  
In the front of the ship there were two controlling systems. One with many confusing buttons, one with joysticks and stuff, then there were two sets a few feet back, spread wider apart, one had a scanning system, and one had a monitor system. There was also another seat in the back, with various buttons.  
"The two in the middle have very important jobs too." Mokuba said. "One scans for duel monsters, they have very rare energy signals that the grid can pick up, and one's the monitor, it keeps track of everything in the ship, around the ship, and it can send transmitions to various headquarters."  
"Wow... just how much money does Kaiba have?" Duke blinked. "More than me.."  
"Of course he does." Mokuba snapped. "Now come on, I'm going to show you to your rooms."  
The others followed. Finally, they arrived at Tristan and Duke's room. The two happily explored every bit. Yeah, they thrashed it. Mokuba moved onwards to Yugi and Yami's room, and the two looked inside before turning to Mokuba.  
"Do you mind if we ask you who else is coming?" Yugi asked.  
"Seto said not to tell you... so okay. You and Yami are roomies, Tristan and Duke are roomies, and Joey, Seto, and I share a room. There are two more, for the extra guest, and Ishizu, who we need to be with us because she has more knowledge."  
"Oh, so who's the extra guest?" Yami asked.  
"Well, you may see no reason for him to be here, but actually, he sought out Seto and arranged a deal with him... it's that friend of yours, Bakura."  
"BAKURA?!!" The two exclaimed, surprised. (We'll change it to Ryou a bit later, be patient, you'll see. ^_^. )  
"Yep, now get settled in! We're going to Egypt tomorrow morning. Dinner will be at six, I hope you brought some snacks to hold you over til then!" Mokuba waved, then ran off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER 1---------- -----------------  
  
Authoress' story info that you'll probably skip past: Ok, just so you know, I've watched a lot of the Japanese subtitled episodes, and I know a lot about everything that happens with the whole Marik ordeal, and after that, with Doom and Mai, and the guy who impersonates Peg- eek! No spoilers! Sorry, I just know a lot about the show, so most of the stuff I put will be based off of the real show. There may be a few spoilers that I put in accidentally, forgetful me, heh, anyway, the yaoi stuff aint in the real show- for the most part, unless I interpret it to be that way, anyhoo, review please! 


End file.
